Little Girl Lost
by Riversong650
Summary: Hawke has no idea how much his life is going to change when he stumbles upon a mystery visitor at the cabin.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_This story primarily starts in Season 1, though the timeline is also somewhat alternate. I want to include characters from the show's different seasons possibly together, this is my first fan __fic. It's a story that has been jangling around in my head for a __awhile__._

**_ LITTLE GIRL LOST_**

The silence of a quiet snowy morning was broken by a roar from Tet. The usually mild-mannered dog was ready to charge out the door. Hawke was getting dressed but it seemed not fast enough for Tet who was now scratching and jumping at the door. _" I wonder what has got him all stirred up." _Hawke thought as he made his way down from his bedroom to find out what all the fuss is. He opens the door and Tet charges out like a rocket to where a little girl is lying unconsciousness covered in snow. Hawke runs down to find her covered in cuts, bruises and dirt. She appeared to be hypothermic. It was so severe that he thought she was dead. _"Oh my god!_" he thought as he checked to see if she was breathing. Feeling a very faint pulse, he gently picked her up and took her back to the cabin.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_"Get out of the car!" the two armed men yell as they pull a man, woman and child out and shove them to the rear. "Get down on your knees with your hands behind your heads and face the car!" the little girl cried for her parent's as they tried to assure that everything was going to be ok._

_ "Run!" her mother yelled, fearing the worst. The little girl turned around and kicked one of the men, startling him enough for her to escape down the wooded hill. _

_"Get her!" the other man yelled._

_His accomplice complied and began shooting at her._

_"She'll be no problem now, I got her," he replied, confident that he succeeded in __eliminating her._

_"Good, now go get the body," the other man ordered."We don't want any loose ends."_

_"Won't have to," he replied. There's a mountain lion approaching, he'll do the job for us."_

_Next, they turned their to her parent's. Their screams of grief were silenced with one bullet to the head each before their bodies were placed in the trunk of the car to be disposed of.__  
_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

When Hawke got her inside the cabin, he immediately strips his shirt off and got her out of her wet clothes. He wrapped her in a blanket and held her tightly close to him. He hoped the body heat and the fireplace would help.

"It's going to be ok little lamb, your safe now." he keeps repeating as he gently holds her close and tight to him, both cocooned in a large blanket.

After a little while Hawke grabbed a sweater he left on the couch and put it on her before wrapping her back up in the blanket. He slipped his shirt back on with one hand and quickly carried her to the helicopter, strapping her in before taking off and calling for help.

"Angel1 this Briar Rabbit come in."

"Briar Rabbit this is Angel1 we copy, go ahead."

" I have a medical emergency, I need a medical team to meet me at the tarmac, I have a unconscious little girl with hypothermia possibly severe. My eta is 15 minutes..over."

"Ten-four, roger Briar Rabbit "

Hawke arrived at the Firm with the medical team waiting along with Archangel and Marella. The medical team charged to the helicopter and quickly unloaded the little girl onto a stretcher before rushing her away.

"Hawke, what happened? Who is she?" Archangel asked.

"I don't know Michael," said Hawke. "This morning Tet was going crazy when I let him out he went straight for her. She was lying right outside the cabin, all she had was the clothes she was wearing."

"I'll start checking all the missing children databases," Marella told him. "Hopefully we can get a fingerprint identification."

"How did she end up there? It's not camping season." Archangel said.

" I don't know but I'm going to find out. She was running from something or most likely someone brought her up there. How she managed to survive that snowfall is a miracle," said Hawke.

"Well, we know one thing about her." Archangel says

"What's that?" Hawk asked

"She's a strong girl." Archangel replied.

"Yeah, your right about that. I'm going to take Tet and have him follow her scent, to see how far she climbed before she found me." Hawke said.

Just then there's a knock at the door and the Doctor appeared.

"Sorry to disturb you both, I'm finished with the initial exam." The doctor says.

"Oh, Hawk this is Doctor Rudy Wells,"said Archangel. "He's the best physician there is. We were lucky today, Doctor Wells normally doesn't work the regular hospital."

"Nice to meet you. How is she?" Hawke asked.

"It's a miracle she's alive. Her core body temperature is 81 degrees which puts her in the severe category he replied. " I'm guessing she was lying out there about maybe 2 hours. That's not counting the rest of the time we're assuming she was out there running."

"Does she have any frostbite?" Hawke asked.

"Thankfully no," he replied. "Her cardiac issues are minor that are usually associated with Hypothermia. We're treating her with warm IV fluids and warmed humidified oxygen. We're also using lamps and trying a new medication. All we can do now is wait for her to respond."

"When do you think she'll wake up?"Archangel asked.

"Not tonight, definitely tomorrow though." Doctor Wells said.

"Can I stay with her?" Hawke asks as he gazed out the window watching her.

"Yes, absolutely that would be very beneficial for her. Now I must be going. I'll check in on her in an hour," Doctor Wells said.

"Thanks doc. Will you be here tomorrow?" Hawke asked.

"Yes I will." Doctor Wells replied.

"String? Where the hell are you?" Dominic yelled into the phone."We have to go practice that stunt for tomorrow's film and you know it's that 'one take only' looney director!"

"Dom I can't," said Hawke. I'm at the Firms hospital something happened."

"Oh my god! String are you ok? what happened?" Dom asked nervously.

"I'm fine," he replied. "It's who I found outside my cabin this morning."

" String what are you talking about? I don't understand?" Dom said.

"I found this little girl outside the cabin this morning," he explained. "She was unresponsive and hypothermic."

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" Dom asked.

"Too early to tell but they think she will be," he told him.

"That's good to hear, I'm on my way."

Hawk took his place next to the mysterious little girl's bed and quietly sat as he held her tiny hand. He could finally get a good look at her. That morning it was just quick glances as he was rushing to get her to help. He could see that she was a beautiful girl with long, thick brown hair the color as Hawk's and thick full lashes that seemed a mile long. Her skin still had the appearance of a china doll but it seemed to be warming up now. _"Who would want to harm you little lamb?"_ As Hawk thought to himself. _"She had to be running from someone. Why else would she be up there?"_

Unbeknownst to him, Dominic was standing in the doorway watching him. He watched quietly and smiled at the sight of him with this little girl. He looked like a concerned father watching over his daughter. A few moments later Dom knocked on the door and it jolted Hawke out of his deep thoughts.

"Hey, can I come in?" Dom asks.

"Yeah, sure." replied Hawke.

"Is this her? She's a beautiful little thing." Dom exclaimed with a smile "So, what happened? I'm all confused."

Hawk explained the whole situation to him and Dom agrees to help find out what happened to her. But Dom could see that Hawke was troubled and he was starting to get concerned.

"Are you ok?" Dom asked.

Without even looking up at Dom, Hawke watching the girl said "How could I not know she was out there? I was sleeping while she was outside my door, dying."

"String, I know it's hard not to feel guilty, but you saved her life." Dom replied.

"Maybe." Hawke said with a look of guilt that Dom has seen many too often of him over the years.

"Dom, I don't think I'll be able to do the stunt tomorrow," Hawke said. " I'm going to stay here with her tonight or at least until she wakes up."

Dom smiled "I understand kid. I'll call the director and see if we can do it the day after. I'll find a good excuse."

Hawk grinned and gives him a hug of thanks. Dom left with a grin thinking _"He's hooked."_

All night Hawk is by her side with only a few little slips of naps in between, exhausted he goes quick to get a cup of coffee.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_"Now listen to us. When we get out and when I say so, you kick the man and run. Don't look back just keep on going , ok sweetie? We know you can do this." Her parent's whispered to her._

_"Run!"_

_Shots rang out and the little girl fell with a thud. She didn't stir even as the mountain lion approached. It was soon scared off by the sounds of screams and two more bangs. After the car pulled away, the little girl got up and untangled herself from the web of branches she tripped over. It was a dark, freezing cold, windy January night. The snow was starting to come down heavier than before._

_Crying and cold with no coat she started to claw and crawl down the steep, wooded, wilderness which seemed to go on for miles. Once at the bottom she was exhausted, near rigid and ready to collapse. In the distance she heard a helicopter. She started to run towards the sound hoping there would be help with it. As she got closer she could see lights and the smell of smoke. Eventually she saw that it was a cabin. With every last bit of energy she ran towards it. when she reached the bottom of the small hill her legs gave out. No longer able to stand, she crawled the rest of the way. Darkness consumed her as the cabin came into view and she passed out._

_ s__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

She awakens-


	2. Chapter 2

_Apologies for the really long wait between chapter's, it's been a crazy time between work and endless snow storms. I'm a very visual person to give you an idea of Clara looks like in my mind, Mackenzie Foy very much __resembles Clara._

**Chapter 2**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When her eyes opened, everything was a bit blurry. She was groggy and sore and there was a constant beeping beside her that relentlessly went on. It was beginning to give her a headache. She shook her head and glanced at her surroundings once her vision cleared. Her eyes fell on a man standing in front of the bed she was lying in.

He walked over to her and smiled. "I finally get to see those beautiful eyes," he told her as he sat down on the edge of her bed. To his surprise, she grabbed onto him tightly and wouldn't let go. Realizing that she needed to feel secure, he hugged her back. "It's okay," he assured her. "Your okay." Holding her felt very natural; he felt a sort of healing from her. The pain from the past six months he has endured from the tragic loss of Gabrielle to a group of foreign conspirators who played an elaborate ruse making him believe that Saint John was alive, was seemingly fading away.

" Your safe now. No one is going to hurt you." Hawke assured her as he gently rubbed her back.

The little girl started to relax in his arms.

"Hey, can I get a better look at those pretty eye's now?" Hawke asked.

She looked up at him with piercing sea green eyes striped with blue and yellow. They were haunting, however fear and anger manifested in them.

"They're beautiful, but you know what, I think they would look even prettier without those tears." Hawke said as he wiped away a tear.

"Can you tell me your name?" Hawke asked her.

She became shy and started to retreat back into her fear.

"Let's make a deal. I"ll tell you my name and then you have to me yours…is it a deal? Hawke said.

"Deal." she said with a big smile.

"My name is Stringfellow Hawke." he said.

"That's not a real name, you made that up!" she said with a big giggle and smile.

Hawke smiled. "No I'm not, my friends call me String. My parents had a thing for weird names, my brother was named Saint John. I don't know which is worse. Ok kiddo, I told you mine now it's your turn." He said.

"Clara and it's not weird!." she said with a big smile and laugh.

Hawke was so happy to see her laughing forgetting the unbelievable ordeal she had endured just twenty four hours before.

"No it's not, in fact it's a beautiful name. But what about a last name?" Hawke asked.

"Noble." She said.

"Well Clara Noble, your parents gave you a beautiful name." Hawke said.

All of a sudden Clara's mood turned dark and the pain and anger returned to her striking eye's. Hawke took her hands to reassure her that he's her friend not her enemy.

"Where am I?" Clara asked.

"Your at a hospital." Hawke said.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I brought you, I found you outside my home yesterday morning. You were very sick. Clara, do you remember how you got there?" Hawke asked.

Clara started to become agitated and started to tear. Hawke took her in his arms " It's ok, you can tell me in your own time."

By now Dr. Wells and the nurse arrived in the room with Archangel, Marella and Dominic not far behind. They had been watching from the doorway as the two bonded with each other. She clutched onto Hawke again fearful of the strangers.

"She's really a beautiful little girl and just look at those two, they look so natural together. If I didn't know any better I would say they were father and daughter." Dominic said.

"Well wait till you hear what I found out."Archangel said.

"Clara it's ok," Hawke simply stated.

Doctor Wells approached first with a gentle smile. "I'm glad to see you looking and feeling much better, you had us scared. My name is Doctor Wells but you can call me Rudy. I'm here to make you better."

"Clara, can I ask how old are you?" Doctor Wells asked.

"Five" Clara said.

"Do you know when your birthday is?" Hawke asked.

"December 14th," Clara said.

"Hawke, I need to talk to you." Archangel motioned from the door.

"No don't go, please don't leave me!" Clara cried out as she tightened her grip on Hawke nearly pulling him forward.

"It's ok Clara, I'm just going to talk to my friend he's here to help you as well. While I'm gone the Doctor will check you to make sure your getting better. I will be back..I promise." Hawke said.

Clara loosened her grip on him. "You really promise?"

"Yes I really do. When I come back you'll see that you can trust me. I never make a promise I can't keep." Hawke said.

Putting her trust in him she let go, Hawke got up and left with Archangel. Clara never took her eyes off the door.

"Did you find out anything?" Hawke asked.

"Yes I did or didn't. I'm not sure what to make of this situation." Archangel said.

"Michael what are you talking about?" Hawke said.

Archangel was at a loss for words. He did not know where to begin.

"Michael I need answers!" Hawke yelled.

"She doesn't exist." Marella said.

"What? how do you mean that?" Hawke said totally shocked.

"You heard right. She does not exist." Archangel reassured Marella's answer.

"That's impossible how can she not exist? She has to have a birth certificate or something. I mean look she's right there in the flesh!" Dominic said.

"We checked every missing children's database even international. Her fingerprints are not in any system. We even checked all person's with the name first name Clara and they're all accounted for, if that's even her real name." Marella said.

"Every time I mentioned her parent's and asked how she got to the cabin, she was afraid. She was running from someone and I think her parents were involved." Hawke said.

" Or maybe it's a possibility she's a russian being groomed to be a spy agent. Children born or reared in America are potentially more valuable espionage assets than their parents because when they grow up they would be more likely to pass a U.S. government background check." Archangel said.

" Oh come on listen to you two. Michael that is the most absolutely ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Look at her she's a scared little girl, who almost died running from someone and I'm going to find out with or without you." Hawke said.

"Alright Hawke calm down but how else would you explain her non-existence? I'm doing my best here but we need her to talk and soon, in the mean time with a last name and a birthdate we may find something." Archangel said.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Marella asked.

"I'll take care of her." Hawke said.

Hawke walked out with Dominic following behind. "String, are you sure about this your not doing it out of guilt are you? What if there is no one to claim her. What then?"

"Dom, as sure as the sun will rise I can guarantee it's not because out of guilt, I can understand what's she is going through, you know I've had a lot of practice over time. Besides, I have a feeling her parent's are not able to come back. I gotta go. I have a promise to keep." Hawke said.

"Alright then, I'm going to go and get some food for the cabin. You can't feed a five year old fish and vegetables all the time." Dominic said.

"Thanks Dom, I'm going to head up there in a little while. I'm going to take Tet and see if he can follow her scent. Maybe we'll be able to figure out where she came from." Hawke said.

"That's a good idea." Dom said.

When he returned he met Doctor Wells outside the room which gave Hawke an opportunity to ask him some questions.

"Doctor Wells do you have a few minutes? I have some questions." Hawke asked.

"Yes I do, but I have to tell you she has not for one second taken her eyes off the door since you left." Doctor Wells said.

"Well that's kind of what I want to ask you about. When she woke up earlier she grabbed me and would not let go, it's like she knew who I was. But how could she know she was nearly dead when I found her." Hawke asked.

"She was probably conscious just enough to hear your voice, though by not very much. That's probably why your the only one she trusts, because you were kind and helped her. That was the last thing she remembers. I'm going to run some tests I should have the results tomorrow, she's a little underweight but other than that whoever took care of her kept her healthy." Doctor Wells said.

"Can she get out of bed now, even for just a little while?" Hawke asked.

"Yes but not for long. She will probably tire very quickly." Doctor Wells said.

"Thanks doc." Hawke said.

When Hawke returned, Clara smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed her rosy cheeks up and slowly reveled her teeth, like a perfect Pearl necklace. Finally the smile reached her eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the the corners.

"You came back!" Clara said with excitement.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I made a promise to you and I meant it." Hawke said as he brushed some hair off her face.

"I knew you would." Clara stated.

"Do you want to get out of this bed for a little while and go for a walk?" Hawke asked.

"Yes!" Clara said with an excited yell.

Hawke got the nurse to disconnect her from all the machines and once free she tried to get up but her legs were still weak to support her. Hawke picked her up and carried her, she was small and a little thin but the color had returned to her face and lips which were a rosy pink, almost looked like she was wearing lipstick. He took her by the window and as she stared out she experienced the same feeling of disconnection from the rest of the world as she had her whole short life. Hawke saw her joy turn to sadness he was starting to see that she was a lonely girl, the way she looked out the window he felt her disconnection a feeling he knew all to well, a kindred soul. Hawke turned away from the window and moved outside the room, with Clara in his arms he walked the halls to show her where she was. The staff was delighted by the site of these two together even though she clutched white knuckled to Hawke she was calmer than before. Approaching down the hall was Archangel and Marella with some more news for Hawke.

"You must be Clara it is finally nice to meet you. You are as pretty as they say you are. I need to talk to your friend here. My friend Marella will take you back to your room." Archangel said.

"No!" Clara said as she held on to Hawke.

"Michael it's ok you can tell me with her here. What did you find out?" Hawke asked.

"Still non-existent." Archangel simply stated.

"Well then it's time I go and follow her trail, she's from somewhere." Hawke said.

He turned around and headed back to the room Clara by now was getting sleepy again. Hawke tucked her back into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading back for the cabin.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke both mental and physically exhausted pushed through the door of his cabin, his legs too tired to move any further he headed straight for the couch. His eyes heavy surrendered to a much needed deep sleep, he hoped little Clara would be ok while he was gone and that Archangel will have some news of her. Couple of hours later Dominic arrived with the groceries to find Hawke out cold on the couch, he looked so exhausted but at the same time in a way content. Dominic noticed on top of the couch was some clothing which belonged to little Clara. Dominic was saddened because seeing those clothes made her pain ever more real to him. Hawk sensing a presence woke up to find Dominic standing over him.

"What time is it?" Hawke asked.

"It's one o'clock. When did you get in?" Dominic asked as he unloaded the groceries.

"Around ten o'clock. I need to go and wash up. I have to follow her trail before it gets dark. Dom I think I'm going to need you to shadow me in the helicopter, I don' t know how deep I going to go and plus I don't know if I could physically make it back. " Hawke said as he made his way upstairs.

"Sure, I'll unload these groceries while you get ready. I got alot of good stuff here, well maybe not to you but I think she will." Dominic said as he happily unloaded the packages he thought how nice it will be to have a young child here to brighten up the mostly melancholy feeling of the cabin.

Soon after Hawke was on the trail following Tet's lead as he made his way through the wooded mountainous area which was treacherous at times, he couldn't imagine how she did it in the storm. As he got closer to the top Hawke noticed five shell casings. Tet's trail ended at a remote dirt road, there was one set of tire tracks still visible and two more shell casings. Hawke flagged Dominic to pick him up.

"String, your not going to believe this. That little girl climbed around just under five miles! I hope we catch the bastards who ever did this!" Dominic said.

"I found seven shell casings, five in the woods which I'm sure were fired at Clara, the other two were on the road and there was blood spatter, consistent of an execution style shooting." Hawke said. Showing Dominic the bullets.

"How do I tell a young child her parent's are never coming back?" Hawke asked.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke made his way down the hallway his heart heavy with grief, he paused at her door before he stepped in. Clara was so overjoyed he returned she jumped into his arms, Hawke sat at her bedside and hugged her dreading what he had to do next.

"Where did you go?" Clara asked.

"I went home to change my clothes and feed my dog." Hawke said.

"You have a dog!?" Clara asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do and his name is Tet. Would you like to meet him?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, can we go now?" Clara asked.

"Not until the Doctor says you can, he's the boss." Hawke said.

"Ok but I hope soon. She said.

"Clara, I know what happened to you and your parents." Hawke said.

Clara started to weep and shake a little. But she trusted Hawke more now than ever to tell what happened.

"I was really scared, Mommy and Daddy told me to kick the man and run when we got out of the car." Clara said.

"How many men were in the car Clara?" Hawke asked as he held and stroked her hand hoping to soothe her nerves as she finally revealed some the mystery surrounding her.

"Two and one was pointing something at us which made mommy and daddy scared." Clara said.

"Ok, then what happened? Hawke asked.

"I kicked the one man and ran down the hill into the woods, then I heard loud bangs and small things trying to hit me. I fell over some sticks and laid there because there was a really big cat coming. Then I heard my mommy and daddy scream and then I heard the bangs again. It scared the big cat away." Clara said.

"Did you start to run after the bangs." Hawke asked.

"When is my mommy and daddy coming back?" Clara asked.

"Clara, I don't think they're coming back." Hawke said.

"Why did those men hurt them really bad?" Clara asked.

"Yes, they did." Hawke said.

Clara started to cry tears running down her face like a storm that suddenly came. "I'll never see them again?" she cried out. Hawke picked her up from the bed and held her in his arms as he tried to hold back his tears, he knew the pain she felt.

"No, you won't I'm so sorry Clara. But you will be ok I promise. Hawke said.

"How?" She asked.

"I will take care of you, Clara. Do you want to come live with me?" Hawke asked.

" And with your dog?" Clara asked.

"Yes of course with my dog, he'll be ours now, both yours and mine." Hawke said.

Still crying she nodded yes and Hawke told her that he was not going to let anyone hurt her like that again. Clara still in his arms Hawke sat down in the chair cradling her against his chest soothing her as she cried. " You'll be ok little lamb." He finally felt content for the first time since before his brother went missing. He almost forgot what it felt like. He didn't notice Dominic, Archangel, and Marella watched his life change before their eyes, never imagining him as a single dad.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." Dominic said through tears of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the long gaps between chapters, a lot of craziness going on. Hope you**_** enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Clara, exhausted from her grief, lulled into a deep comfortable sleep still snuggled in Hawkes arms. His embrace was the only place where she felt safe. She faintly remembered when he held her the first time and his soothing kind words brought her peace from the barbarity of the night. Hawke happily wearied himself was thinking about all the changes his life was about to make as he laid Clara back down to bed in hopes she has a long peaceful sleep.

"Dom, I need you to meet me at the Firm." Hawke said.

"I'm already on the way String, I figured you would need a lift back. You gotta be exhausted." Dom said.

"Yeah I'm beat, but that's not really why. I'll tell you when you get here." Hawke said.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." Dominic said.

Dominic, Archangel and Marella decided not to tell Hawke that they already knew his plan to take in Clara. They figured it would be best that he break the news. When Dominic arrived Hawke led him to Archangel's office.

"How did the stunt go?" Hawke asked Dom on the way to Archangel's office.

"It went fine and it actually only took one take!" Dominic said.

"Hawke, how is Clara doing?" Archangel asked.

"She's sleeping now. She was up most of the night." Hawke said.

"You need to go get some proper rest, your exhausted. Go home Hawke she's fine now, we'll take care of her." Marella said.

"I want to adopt her." Hawke said.

"String, are you sure?" Dominic said.

"Yes, I can't bear the thought of her in foster care. She has no one to call her hers, she needs affection and a home. She's been through so much I can't abandon her." Hawke said.

"Does this mean you're quitting the firm?" Archangel asked in hopes they can make some sort of arrangement for him to stay.

"Right now, I'm not sure Michael, but as of this moment I'm not doing any missions." Hawke said.

"Alright, I can agree to that. But you cannot officially adopt her yet, I can name you as legal guardian until a certain amount of time has passed." Archangel said.

"How much time and why?" Dominic asked.

"Three months. If no one comes forward to claim her within that period she will be considered abandoned." Archangel said.

"Her parent's were killed, they're not coming back!" Hawke said.

"We're only speculating that. Even though blood was found we can't be sure it belonged to them let alone who they even are." Marella said.

"How long is the paperwork going to take?" Hawke asked.

"Normally two months but I can expedite it to 3 days. There's a judge who owes me a few favors." Archangel said.

"Can you keep her here for that long? So we can, child proof the cabin?" Dominic asked.

"I think Doctor Wells won't mind, in fact I think he's become quite smitten with her." Archangel said.

"I'll get some clothes to get you started." Marella said.

"But Hawke, if you do end up officially adopting her, you can't raise her in that isolated cabin. You would have to move to civilization." Archangel said.

"Michael, let me worry about the living arrangements. Thank you for helping. This really means a lot and I won't forget it. I promise." Hawke said.

"Don't worry, we won't." Marella said with a grin and wink.

"You mean this one's not on the house?" Dominic joked.

"Well, I gotta go child proof the cabin." Hawke said.

"Stringfellow Hawke top ace combat pilot, a single dad to a little girl. I never thought in a million years this would happen." Archangel said.

Hawke laughed as he and Dominic headed out of his office to prepare for his new life.

"What about Airwolf? Do you think that if he does quit he'll turn it over to us?" Marella said.

"No, but this might finally get him to stop looking for Saint John." Archangel said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Three days later Hawke was able to take Clara home, Dominic and him worked almost around the clock to get ready. The cabin was not a place to permanently raise a child but he hoped for the mean time it would help her heal. Dominic, Archangel, Marella and Doctor Wells were all there to say goodbye. She looked so different with jeans and light blue suede sneakers, her multiple red colored striped turtle neck with a white wool sweater. Her hair like Hawkes changed to a light golden brown with her green eyes dancing with sparkle.

"Can we go now?" Clara asked. She was now bursting with energy jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes we can, but I almost forgot to give you something first." Hawke said.

"What is it?" She could see he was hiding something behind his back.

Hawke produced a stuffed toy lamb. Clara squealed with delight as she hugged it.

"Thank you!" Clara said.

"I'm glad you like it, because I wasn't sure if you would." Hawke said.

"You said I was a Little Lamb, I like it." Clara said.

Hawke couldn't believe what he heard, Doctor Wells was right she must have been conscious enough to hear him.

"One more thing before you leave, I just got the last part of her test results. She has some food allergies to fish, seafood, shellfish basically everything from the water, also green peas, zucchini and cauliflower. Wait almost forgot eggplant as well." Doctor Wells said.

Dominic started to howl with laughter. "String, you're going to have to cook two different meals every night, that's gonna get old real fast."

"Are you sure about this Doc?" Hawke asked.

"No doubt her numbers are high on these specific foods. Good luck." Doctor Wells said.

"Thanks doc for all your help." Hawke said.

"You ready to go?" Hawke asked her.

"Yes!" Clara yelled excitedly

"Oh wait, I almost forgot another thing." Hawke teased her.

"Now what?" Clara asked exasperated.

"I forgot to tell you we're leaving in a helicopter." Hawke said with a grin.

"Really, a helicopter! let's go before you forget something else!" Clara said as she started to run out the door.

"You are going to have your hands full with her, she's a little turbo." Archangel said.

"Yeah that she is, but as long as she's happy I don't mind." Hawke said.

Hawke strapped Clara in the seat of the helicopter.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When they arrived at the cabin Clara was greeted with a shower of kisses from an excited Tet, who was waiting for them at the dock. Clara was excited and laughed at the shower of affection from the suddenly playful pooch. They formed an instant bond of love and friendship.

"Looks like the you two have become instant friends." Hawke said.

"He's the best dog, I love him." Clara said as she sat and gently petted Tet.

"Yes he is Clara. You know Tet is the one who found you first." Hawke told her.

"He did? Thank you Tet." Clara said as she affectionately hugged him.

Hawke was so touched by her gratitude and sweetness was nearly moved to tears. He could see she was the best thing to ever come into his life.

"Ok you two let's go inside. It's time for some lunch." Hawke said as he picked up two bags full of clothes from Marella's shopping trip, which felt like she seemed to enjoy by the weight of it.

"Ooh I need a nosh, can we have macaroni and cheese?" Clara asked.

Hawke was struck with puzzlement with her vocabulary, it was not an american saying. He knew that was a british phrase for 'to eat'. A clue to her past maybe.

"Let me guess. That's your favorite meal." Hawke said with a smile.

"Yes! and vanilla ice cream with peanut butter syrup and chocolate pieces." Clara said with a big charming smile and sparkling eyes.

"Well let's see what my Uncle Dom has in the refrigerator." Hawke said.

"Ok, come on Tet!" as Clara started to playfully run to the cabin with Tet happily following.

Hawke, who was following behind, stopped for a moment at the spot where he found her just days ago. Remembering her just lying there motionless and near death. Now she was this energetic, high-spirited girl. She has done the one thing that no one else in his life had promised him, she didn't die.

Once inside the cabin Clara walked around curious to know her new home. Hawke had taken away all the priceless sculptures and had moved the paintings just out of her reach.

As she wandered around she notices all the pictures around the bar.

"Who's that?" Clara asked.

"That's my brother Saint John, remember I told you the other guy with the weird name as well." Hawke said.

"Will I meet him?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe someday. He went away on a trip I don't know when he's coming back." Hawke said.

Clara continued to scan the pictures curious to know her new caretaker.

"Why are you wearing that funny hat?" She asked.

"It was part of my uniform. I was in what they call the army. It's a big group of people who protect the country from the bad guys." Hawke said.

"Like Warriors?" She asked.

"Something like that." Hawke said with a small chuckle.

"I know him, he was at the hospital. He had a red hat." She said pointing to Dominic's pictures.

"That's my Uncle Dom, he's the one that put all that good food you like in the refrigerator." Hawke said.

"He's the best!" Clara stated.

"Where did you get all the pictures?" Clara asked pointing to the paintings.

"My grandfather, he got them for my grandmother. Which one do you like?" Hawke asked curious to know. She picked the painting of the young woman bathing her feet, surprised by her choice he thought she would have chose the Renoir of the mother and children.

After she finished her lunch, Clara immediately started to clean everything, the counter her plate and utensils and his as well, Hawke was again puzzled by this.

"Clara, what are you doing?" Hawke asked.

"I'm cleaning, I have too it's the rules." Clara said.

"You don't have to do this, I never said it was a rule. Who told you it was a rule?" Hawke said.

All of a sudden Clara became quiet and a depressive look spread across her face. A memory that she did not want to revisit.

"Why don't you go play outside and I'll finish cleaning up, but stay in front so I can see you and no wandering down to the dock." Hawke said.

"Ok, come on Tet!" Clara excited as she headed for the door with Tet faithfully in tow. Inside Hawke watched as she and Tet played fetch he wanted her to have space and be herself. He then a little later noticed her laying down with Tet as a pillow looking up at the sky, it seemed she was enjoying it as if it was her first time seeing it. A strange feeling overcame him about some of her behavior. Hawke stepped outside a little while later to find Clara no where insight, getting nervous he started to call out to her.

"Clara, where are you?!" Hawke yelled with a panic.

"I'm up here!" she yelled. Hawke looked up to find Clara sitting in a tree laughing.

"Clara! Get down from there now!" Hawke yelled.

"Do I have to?" She asked disappointed.

"Yes, and I won't ask again!" Hawke told her sternly.

Clara climbed down the tree without any effort to Hawke's amazement, she was very agile like a cat.

"Clara, don't do that again without me knowing you could get hurt. Promise?" Hawke said.

"Ok, I promise." she said.

After dinner Clara was outside playing with Tet for a second time, she had so much energy built up from her hospital stay. As Hawke sat and watched from the porch, he felt his heart ease for the first time in fourteen years. After two hours of playing Clara was getting tired but was fighting the oncoming slumber.

"Clara, it's time to go in you need to go to bed." Hawke said.

"No, I don't want to." Clara said with a yawn as she still ran around picking up flowers, Tet had by now given up and retreated to the porch. Hawke came down off the porch to retrieve her, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Hawke playfully chased her around for a little while, her effervescent laugh made his heart rejoice with delight. He finally caught her and scooped her up carrying her inside.

"I'm not tired! I'm not going to sleep!" Clara said with a big wide yawn. She was already asleep when Hawke walked through the door. He brought her upstairs and got her ready for bed and tucked her in for a good nights sleep. "Sweet dreams little lamb." Hawke whispered with a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Don't forget Lucy!" Clara said holding up her new stuffed toy.

"Goodnight Lucy." Hawke said as gave a small kiss goodnight.

Later that night after Hawke went to sleep, the couch now being his bed. He was startled out of his sleep by Clara's scream.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she screamed herself out of a nightmare. Hawke bolted up the stairs finding a terrified Clara sitting up in bed crying looking around confused at her surroundings.

"They're hurt, I have to help them! Where am I?" Clara yelled frightened.

Hawke took her by the shoulders trying to get her attention. "Clara, look at me it's String. Your ok I brought you to my home from the hospital. I'm taking care of you, remember?" He told her trying to reorient her back to the present, probably the change in surroundings triggered the nightmare. She looked at him, he could feel her relax as a wave of realization swept across her with a sense of relief that she was safe.

"Clara, are you ok?" Hawke asked.

She nodded yes rubbing her watery eyes, Hawke gently rubbed her back to calm her. She rested her tiny head against his shoulder exhausted mentally and emotionally, Hawke recognized the look in her eyes. They were like his tired from years of pain and misery. "She's too young to carry all this suffering." Hawke thought to himself. He laid down in the bed with Clara clutching her lamb with her tiny head resting on his chest.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that morning Clara was eating a big bowel of cereal for breakfast at the dining room table. Hawke came down from the loft from putting her clothing away, his bedroom now looked foreign to him. He never imagined his room with toys, stuffed animals and pink bedding.

"Clara, when your done eating we're going to take a walk. I want to show you something real special." Hawke said.

Clara looked up with a wide-eyed surprised excitement and a mouth full of cereal, which she swallowed in one big gulp. She immediately put down her spoon and jumped out of her chair. "I'm ready, we can go now!" She ran to the door dressed in her coat and boots and flew out the door, not waiting for Hawke.

"Clara wait, you need your hat and gloves." Hawke said trying to keep up with her, she was such a high-spirited child who has run circles around him and has taken his heart with her. As they walked the trail together hand in hand Hawke and Clara got to know each other better while enjoying the freedom and solitude.

"My favorite is purple." She said.

"Uh oh, I got you pink for your bed, am I in trouble?" Hawke said teasingly.

"No, you didn't know. But now you do!" She said with a big giggle.

"How come you only eat fish?" She asked.

"Well, I think it's healthier and I don't like the way they put down the animals. I don't like to hunt them either, I enjoy looking at them." Hawke said.

"You're a big softie!" Clara said.

"But don't tell anyone that, it'll be our little secret." Hawke said with a grin.

"Ok, but on one condition." Clara said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"That I can have sweets when I want!" She said with a big charming smile.

"You drive a hard bargain little lady. I think we can work something out." He said.

"Do you always live here?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, this is my home. I like the peace and the open space. Do you like it here Clara?" Hawke said.

"Yes! Can we stay here forever? Just you and me?" Clara asked looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"You really like it here with me?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, because no one try's to hurt me, and your fun." Clara said.

Hawke stopped and bent down to her level. "Clara, who's tried to hurt you?"

"A lot people." Clara said.

"Do you know why? Was it because of your parent's?" Hawke asked finally getting clues to her past.

"Yes." she said.

"Do you know what they were doing?" Hawke asked.

"They were building something." She said but Hawke could see she was getting uncomfortable.

"It's ok, look you can tell me when your ready. You know I'm here to help and protect you at any cost Clara. I will never abandon you." Hawke said as he gently stroked both her arms in comfort. A small smile came across and she gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Ok, no more questions. But I'm really glad you told me because it helps me to help you. Now let's go and see that special surprise." Hawke said.

A little while later they arrived to the special place Hawke wanted to show her.

Clara looked around at the structure trying to figure out what it was for.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"It's better if I show you." Hawke said as he picked her up to show her two deer grazing.

Clara perked up in his arms with excitement "They're beautiful!" She whispered.

"I thought you'd like this, they are beautiful aren't they?" Hawke said.

Just then a fawn arrived to join the parent's 's smile widened with more delight "Look it's a baby!" she said. Clara watched with wonder and amazement forgetting everything that has caused her misery, After the deer left Hawke and Clara made they're way back to the cabin for the evening.

"Can you promise me something?" Clara asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Hawke asked.

"I never want to eat a deer or lamb." She said.

"I will never do that, I promise." Hawke said.

As they made their way back Hawke picked her up and sat her on his shoulders, resting her head on top of his feeling her heart ease for the very first time in her short life. She had very little affection from anyone up until now, Hawke has been the one true positive person in her whole life. If this was a dream, she hoped to never wake up. Later that night Clara snuck down with her stuffed lamb and blanket and went to sleep on the floor next to the couch. In the morning when Hawke awoke he saw two little feet sticking out from under a blanket, he looked down to find Clara cuddling her lamb in a peaceful sleep. An amused Hawke gently picked her up and brought her back to her bed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A week later a lighthearted Dominic arrived at the cabin with a replenishment of food. As he made his way up the small hill to the porch, a voice from above spoke to him.

"Hello!" a small voice echoed.

Dominic stopped and looked all around him confused to where her voice was coming from.

"Where are you?" Dominic asked looking around.

"Up here!" She yelled with a wave.

Dominic looked up to find her in a tree way up top smiling and waving.

"Oh my god! String!" Dominic screamed.

Hawke comes out to find Dominic panicking about Clara who was hysterically laughing at him. Hawke just stood there watching in amusement.

"String, get a ladder! She's stuck up the tree! it's ok Clara we'll get you down, don't be scared!" Dominic yelled.

"Dom, calm down we don't need a ladder." Hawke said.

"What do you mean? Look how far up she is!" Dominic exclaimed.

"Clara, it's time to get down and have some lunch." Hawke calmly told her.

To Dominics amazement Clara climbed down the big tree quickly and effortlessly.

"Mamma Mia! She's a cross between a monkey and a cat!" Dominic said.

"Yeah, she loves to climb and darn good at it." Hawke said.

"Your not kidding." Dominic said.

Dominic was full of glee as they all sat for a family meal, fourteen years he dreamed of this moment. He could see the change in Hawke no longer was he brooding and grieving the past, the haunted feeling of melancholy gloom was gone from the cabin to carefree and lighthearted joy.

"Clara, do you like it up here are you having fun?" Dominic asked.

"Yes! and I never want to leave." Clara said.

"Really!? What have you been doing up here?" Dominic asked.

"I play with Tet and my toys, and we go for a bumble to see the deer." Clara said.

"Bumble? what's a bumble?" Dominic asked confused.

"It means 'walk'" Hawke said with a look of concern as well.

"That was really good!" Clara said with a big smile at Dominic.

"Well thank you Clara, at least someone here likes my cooking!" Dominic said.

"You don't like his cooking!? You don't know what you're missing!" Clara exclaimed.

Hawke and Dominic both started to die with laughter especially Dominic.

"I'm finished, can I have a bikky?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, you did a good job. But only one and then you can go out and play, but no climbing trees." Hawke said.

"Ok, can I do it later?" Clara asked.

"I guess you can later. You can show the old man here how you do it." Hawke said with a teasing grin.

Clara ran out with Tet enjoying her cookie, leaving Hawke and Dom to talk.

"Oh String, she's adorable, she really captures your heart. Who would want to harm such a beautiful girl like her." Dominic said.

"Apparently a lot of people." Hawke said.

"You found out something?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, on one of our walks she said that a lot of people have tried to hurt her and it has to do with her parent's. Apparently they were building something, she clammed up afterwards. She asked me if we could stay here forever because it's the one place she hasn't been hurt." Hawke said.

"That's a shame but how is she mentally and emotionally?" Dominic asked.

"She seems fine she's sweet and listens, the only time she gives me trouble is when it's time to go inside. She has so much energy, always wants to be outside and loves to run. She loves laying down with Tet and just stares at the sky, but it's as if she's never seen it before. Another odd thing the first day here after lunch she immediately started to clean everything she said something about it being a rule." Hawke said.

"Sounds like she didn't get out much." Dominic said.

"Exactly, and I don't think she got a lot of love and affection either. She's starving for it always hugging and sneaking down at night sleeping on the floor next to the couch. She was a lonely girl I can tell." Hawke said.

"String, I always knew you would be a great father and what you've done with her is incredible. You've brought her back to life and you know she's done the same for you, in some way you were both meant to find each other." Dominic said as they both looked out the window watching Clara play.

"You know she likes the color purple, loves candy pretty much anything with sugar. She loves tigers it's her favorite animal. At breakfast she likes cereal and when she thinks I'm not looking she'll pour the sugar jar into the bowel. You see that piece of wood she's carrying, she uses it to collect flowers everyday for hours she scours outside. When we come back from our walks she always falls asleep as she sits on my shoulders and every night at bedtime I have to give Lucy a kiss. I've been taking pictures a lot of them are of her running around. And your right, each day she's here I feel the ghosts I've been carrying disappear. I don't think I could give her up Dom." Hawke said tearing.

"String, you need to get away from here for a little while. I got an idea why don't we take her out to dinner? I know a place that will be perfect for her, you know burgers and ice cream." Dominic said.

"Sounds like a good idea, as long as your driving." Hawke said.

"Can I go tell her?" Dominic asked.

"Sure, and then she can show you how she climbs those tree's. I'll finish up here." Hawke said.

"Hey what about those funny phrases she was saying before?" Dominic asked.

"It's British slang." Hawke said

"You think she's from Britain?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know Dom but there somehow has to be connection." Hawke said.

"Have you told Archangel any of this?" Dominic asked.

"No, I've been enjoying the joy's of fatherhood." Hawke said with a big smile.


End file.
